


Transformers: Cybertron Karaoke Night!

by DerpyFTW



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gets Funny At Some Point, Karaoke Night On Cybertron, Other, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: There Is An Event That Is Held Every So Often On Cybertron, Where Everyone, Decepticon, Autobot, And Everything In Between Get Together For A Karaoke Night.





	Transformers: Cybertron Karaoke Night!

**Author's Note:**

> I Was Bored One Day. Nuff Said.

"Welcome, One And All To Cybertron's Karaoke Night!" Sideswipe Said. "I Can Tell Already That We're Gonna Have A Fun Time! I See We Have Bumblebee In Here, As Well As Soundwave!" Sideswipe Said. "Ya Gonna Sing?" Wheeljack Asked Shortstorm. "Nah. Not Yet Anyway." Shortstorm Said.  _(First Song, Don't Stop Believing By Journey, Sung By Rodimus.)_ "Any Reason Why?" Wheeljack Asked. "No Idea What I'd Sing, And I'm Too Shy To Sing In Front Of At Least 200 People." Shortstorm Said.  _(Next Song, Weekend Whip By The Fold, Sung By Drift.)_ "Well, If I Know Sideswipe, You're Gunna Hafta Sing Sometime." Wheeljack Chuckled. "Nuh Uh. I'm Stayin' Put." Shortstorm Said. "One Enegex Please." A Voice Rumbled. "Don't Look Now, Kid, But Someone Ya May Recognize Is Here." Wheeljack Said. "Huh? Oh! H-Hey Tarn..! H-Howsit Goin'?" Shortstorm Said Nervously. "As The 'Bots Say Nowadays, 'Chill Out' You're Safe As Long As You Remain Here." Tarn Said.  _(Next Song, Dare By Stan Bush, Sung By Springer.)_ "Well, Never Thought I'd See You Here, Didn't Think You Were A Karaoke Night Kinda Guy." Shortstorm Chuckled. "Lord Megatron's Orders. Believes We Could 'Be More Sociable' Whatever That Means." Tarn Chuckled. "I Understand Why He Thinks That." Shortstorm Said. "Ouch. My Pride." Tarn Joked. Tarn Took A Drink From His Enegex. " _If You Think I'm Taking Off My Mask, Stop Kidding Yourself."_ Tarn Said Over Shortstorm's Inter-Decepticon-Radio.  _(Next Song, Warriors By Imagine Dragons, Sung By Starsaber.)_ "So... How's That Elite Guard Training Going?" Tarn Asked. "Ehh. Fallin' Behind." Shortstorm Said. "Oh." Tarn Said. ........ "How's The List Goin'?" Shortstorm Asked. "It's Going Well. Just Got Overlord And You. Wish Starscream Was On It." Tarn Replied. "Don't We All?" Shortstorm Chuckled.  _(Next Song, Counting Stars By One republic, Sung By Skids And Nautica.)_  


End file.
